


Цветные сны

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: «Повернись лицом к ветру, и он что-нибудь да принесет. Либо удачу, либо стрелу в грудь»
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	Цветные сны

  
**1.**  
  
Если бы картошка не была такой горячей... Кто знает, что было бы, чего не было и как тогда повернулась бы моя жизнь?  
  
***  
  
Впрочем, тоже мне, загадка века!  
  
Если бы я, фыркнув, не выплюнула показавшуюся раскаленной картофелину ему в лоб, то обязательно рядом перевернулась бы соусница – ему на рубашку. Или слетела крышка с кастрюли – на торчащие из потрепанных рукавов ладони. Или со звоном грохнулся со стола бокал, щедро плеснув темно-красного, пахнущего ягодами вина на аккуратные, хоть и сильно поношенные, брюки.  
И все тут же посмотрели бы на меня.  
  
Рядом со мной – почему-то – всегда все падает, ломается, переворачивается и прилетает кому-то если не в лоб, то в глаз. Или еще куда.  
И все сразу же на меня смотрят.  
Кто-то укоризненно, как мама или Молли. Кто-то сочувственно и понимающе, как папа. Кто-то – едва сдерживая неприязнь, как та французская моль бледная, которую я недавно встретила в кафе вместе с Биллом Уизли. Что тогда было? Ах да, ваза с цветами! Осколки так и брызнули! Нет, ладно бы еще на ногу, обутую в легкую матерчатую туфельку – это бы я поняла: больно. Но ведь не попало! Нос-то воротить зачем?  
  
Но таких взглядов – восхищенных и радостных, мне пока видеть не доводилось. А он – как же его там зовут? – именно так и смотрел. А потом прошептал с хитрым видом:  
– Здорово! Точно в цель!  
– Она горячая... собака! – ответила тоже шепотом, а он рассмеялся – искренне, заразительно, до слез прямо. Я думала, так только дети умеют. Рот прикрыл ладонью – загорелой, какой-то грубоватой и... нелепой, что ли? С царапинами по всей кисти, будто с кошкой подрался. А в уголках глаз морщинки веером, наверняка теплые... Заметила их – и сердце оборвалось, замерло. Только и сумела, что тоже расхохотаться – чтобы подтолкнуть его, запустить снова, ведь нельзя жить с остановившимся сердцем, нельзя сидеть и глупо пялиться на соседа напротив, как же там его зовут, Мордред его возьми!  
  
***  
  
Нет, конечно, имя у него было, «Друг Бродяги». Вернее, кличка. Имена ведь из памяти сразу выпадают, а клички ничего, остаются. Я их с детства всем придумывала, но обычно не говорила – чтобы не обиделись. Снейп вот на свою обиделся, даже кончик длиннющего носа покраснел. Скривился презрительно:  
– Не знал, мисс Тонкс, что можно стать аврором, не усвоив даже основ окклюменции!  
– Я усвоила, – ответила тогда ему. – И не только основы. Тем более, вас остановить – плевое дело, вы же ломитесь, как низзл к своей миске, не заметить невозможно.  
Его так и передернуло:  
– То есть... вы специально мне это показали?!  
Конечно, специально. Из вредности. А нечего по чужим мыслям шарить. Нет, правда, что тут такого: можно подумать, он сам никогда ничего из вредности не делал? Или все же нет? Тогда мои соболезнования...  
  
И у Сириуса есть кличка (и даже не та, которую он мне сам назвал), и у Гарри, и у близнецов. Так запоминать легче. Но у человека, который так на меня смотрел, лучше лишний раз имя спросить.  
  
***  
  
– Ремус.  
– Ух ты, здорово! А я...  
– Помню-помню: Нимфадора.  
– Вообще-то Нимфадора, но для тех, кто не хочет, чтобы на них... – и осмотрелась, выбирая угрозу пострашнее, – чтобы на них рухнула эта вешалка, предлагаю называть меня Тонкс!  
– Тонкс? – задумался на секунду. – А может, лучше Дора? Мне кажется, так красивее. Ты ведь не против?  
  
Дора?! Нет, конечно, так красивее. Только это ведь _наше с папой_ имя. Тайное, как у тех индейцев, про которых мы с ним когда-то читали вместе. Так меня больше никто не называет.  
Или все-таки разрешить? Почему-то вдруг захотелось впустить этого Ремуса в свой мир. Мир магловских книжек и приключений, верной дружбы и любви навсегда. Может, именно его там и не хватало: с этой дурацкой потрепанной одеждой, с царапинами на руках и морщинками, с умением по-детски смеяться?  
  
– Конечно, Дора – куда красивее! – улыбка у меня сейчас наверняка глупая, ну и ладно!  
Ремус улыбнулся в ответ...  
И тут же на него свалилась вешалка.  
И причем тут я?!  
Я ее даже не трогала!  
  
***  
  
Да, именно его мне и не хватало. С ним рядом все становилось таким... даже слов не подобрать. Вроде все как обычно: люди, вещи, дома. Только я смотрела на них по-другому. Как будто немного сверху. Может, у меня рядом с Ремом крылья вырастали?  
  
– Дора, солнышко, – папа ткнул палочкой в осколки чайника, – похоже, крылья у тебя не сильно отличаются от рук или ног! Такие же... х-м-м...  
Неуклюжие?  
  
А вот и неправда – еще как отличаются! Вон, когда Гарри забирали от его маглов, я там всего одну тарелку разбила! Правда, потом в доме у Сириуса три... И еще эта чертова подставка вечно...  
  
Ну и пусть не отличаются! Зато с крыльями куда веселей!  
  
***  
  
– И что же тут смешного? – Ремус даже растерялся.  
– Ой, Рем, извини! Просто ты долго готовился. И вид был такой серьезный! Я уже испугалась, что ты начнешь в убийствах магловских младенцев признаваться, а не расскажешь то, что мне и так давно известно.  
– Ты знала, что я оборотень?  
Глаза у него сейчас – точь-в-точь как блюдца, из которых я в детстве завтрак ела. Там еще на донышках были картинки, как на карточках с шоколадными лягушками. Съешь противную кашу – узнаешь, какая именно досталась. Я даже загадывала: если Хельга – день будет удачный, если Годрик – тоже неплохо, но в историю влипну. Если же Салазар...  
  
Ремус вот долго и так отчаянно скрывал ото всех свою картинку...  
– Рем, но ведь об этом все знают! Какая разница, ведь мы же друзья!  
– А мы друзья? – и снова улыбнулся хитро, и эти его морщинки в уголках глаз!  
– Конеч...  
  
Ну и ну!  
И зачем он спросил-то, а? Ведь пока молчал, все нормально было, а теперь вот задумалась. Мы друзья или кто?  
С одной стороны, когда людям хорошо рядом, когда вместе все получается куда лучше, а любым делом заниматься куда интереснее, чем поодиночке, – что это, если не дружба? С ним рядом ведь и заседания Ордена веселей проходили, и на Снейпа смотреть не так противно было. Даже когда Гарри в Мунго сопровождали – тогда, на Рождество – мне почти не страшно было. А ведь с детства эту больницу терпеть не могла.  
  
С другой... друзей у меня всегда было много: и в школе, и в аврорской учебке, и на работе. С Кингсли вон дружим, и с Аластором – да я за любого из них хоть в огонь, хоть в воду, хоть через океан на старой гнилой метле! Только вот сердце при взгляде на них не ёкает, не бьется чаще. И крылья не вырастают – пусть дурацкие, неуклюжие, но крылья же! И не хочется разгладить пальцами глубокую морщину на лбу, а тех, что возле глаз и лучиками, губами коснуться. Проверить: правда ли такие теплые, как мне показалось когда-то?  
Черт, да никогда я об этом не думала! Глупость какая! Рем, ну вот зачем ты...  
  
– Конечно! А кто же мы еще?!  
Ремус улыбнулся так счастливо, что я сразу поняла – угадала с ответом.  
– Спасибо, Дора. Только в полнолуния ты сюда все равно не приходи. Конечно, аконитовое зелье мне очень помогает, но... На всякий случай.  
  
А может, все-таки прийти? И сказать все, что так хочется: про крылья, морщинки и то, что я его... ну да, точно – люблю! Или не торопить события? А вдруг он меня пока не любит? Как там в пословице было? «Лучше низзл под креслом, чем летящий гиппогриф».  
  
***  
  
В следующее полнолуние прийти на Гриммо не удалось – дежурство.  
  
Потом снова дежурство, только уже не на работе, а по заданию Ордена. В министерстве, на том самом этаже, где на Артура змеюка напала.  
  
А потом прилетела сова из дома: «Разноцветный жеребенок, ты помнишь, что началась весна? Бросай все, жду на нашем месте. Старый Барсук». И я, тут же все бросив, аппарировала в Йоркшир, в маленький охотничий домик в лесу.  
Мы с папой встречались там каждый год, в апреле, когда появлялись те желтые цветы, латинское название которых я забыла сразу после экзамена по травологии, а из полудюжины других помнила только «жеребячье копыто»*.  
Когда-то я так часто представляла себе этого жеребенка – почему-то всегда пегого, осторожно переступающего тонкими ногами по весенней, яркой траве, – что даже не удивилась, когда при попытке вызвать материальный патронус именно жеребенок из моей палочки и вырвался. Серебристый, с полупрозрачными копытцами и, кажется, даже неуклюжий. Весь в хозяйку.  
  
___  
* «Мать-и-мачеха»  
  
***  
  
Папе я всегда могла все рассказать. И он ни разу не поморщился, не отослал играть или «заняться делом». А еще именно от него я и услышала поговорку: «Повернись лицом к ветру, и он что-нибудь да принесет. Либо удачу, либо стрелу в грудь».  
– Стрелу бы точно не хотелось, – я ответила тогда, пытаясь дотянуться и поставить чашку на стол.  
– Репаро. Эванеско. Почти получилось на этот раз, – папа прищурился, взглянул хитро. – Такого никому не захочется. Но затылком счастье точно не поймаешь.  
  
Теперь я точно знала, что в следующее полнолуние я обязательно появлюсь на Гриммо и спущусь в подвал – туда, где укрепленная заклинаниями дверь. Посмотрю, каков Рем в образе волка. А когда он вновь станет человеком, все ему расскажу.  
И не нужен мне никакой домашний низзл. Все, решено: буду приручать гиппогрифа!  
  
Вот только мне снова «повезло»: незадолго до полнолуния попала под заклинание какого-то прохвоста в Лютном. Не знаю, что это была за мерзость, от которой по всему телу пошли фиолетовые язвы. Пару дней я их старательно закрывала, прятала, только бы дотянуть до нужного дня и ночи. А уж потом – как угодно. Но разве от Чертова... вернее, Грозного глаза что-нибудь спрячешь? «Душевный разговор» – такой, что из соседних кабинетов люди выглядывали, – и все: здравствуй, Мунго, давно не виделись!  
  
  
**2.**  
  
А все-таки крылья мешали... Иногда.  
У тетки моей, Беллатрикс, их то ли не было, то ли ей получше достались: несли туда, куда надо, а не тащили за собой – на месте не удержаться. Не путались в ногах и под палочку не лезли. Это ведь так трудно – защищаться и нападать, стараясь не зацепи...  
  
***  
  
На белом потолке Мунго – светящиеся шары. Сперва яркие до рези в глазах, потом ничего, привыкла, тем более что к вечеру они тускнели, а некоторые вообще гасли, пока не оставался только один, бледный, как луна в непогоду. Шары то разлетались по разным углам, то снова собирались над одной из кроватей. Тогда оттуда слышались голоса: тихие, но каждое слово казалось веским, значительным...  
«Консилиумы» – кажется, так называли эти собрания?  
  
Возле моей кровати тоже был консилиум. Тоже тихо говорили о том, что со мной стряслось. Столько всего разного, включая «временную непереносимость магии».  
– Надеюсь, что временную, – добавил целитель, и все с ним согласились. Теперь то, для чего в Мунго используют заклинания, придется делать руками: кормить меня, умывать, менять постель. Пока не пройдет действие чертова проклятия, которым в меня запустила тетушка.  
«Надеюсь, что временно». Что все это пройдет. Очень надеюсь!  
  
***  
  
Руки целительницы ловкие, умелые и быстрые. За тонкими пальцами не уследить, розовые блестящие ногти так и мелькают. Выверенные движения, вот бы мне так.  
  
Другие руки нерешительные, с загрубевшей кожей и сетью царапин на тыльной стороне кисти. Будто с кошкой подрался. Ремус касается осторожно, бережно, и сердце проваливается куда-то в бездну, а самой хочется взлететь, и пусть оно догоняет.  
Целители до сих пор не уверены, поправлюсь ли я? Смешно! Конечно, все будет хорошо, все неприятности временны, еще несколько прикосновений шершавой ладони – и все пройдет!  
  
– Ремус, вы не устали? Вам стоит отдохнуть. – Мама. Ну почему она всегда не вовремя?  
– Может, разрешите нам сменить вас? Мы справимся, честное слово! – Папа. Конечно, вы справитесь. Но не так, как Ремус. Не так, понимаете?  
– Все в порядке, Тед. Я еще посижу. Лучше уж здесь, чем дома.  
  
Я уже потом поняла, почему в Мунго – в чертовом Мунго! – Рему было лучше. Там не было пустых комнат, в которых, кажется, еще слышались шаги Сириуса. Сириуса, выросшего в этом доме, знавшего в нем каждый уголок и при этом ненавидевшего его всей душой. В Мунго не было старой фотографии, на которой смеялись и махали руками в камеру трое мальчишек. Кажется, раньше их было четверо: черный рукав еще одной мантии то и дело выглядывал из-за оборванного края.  
А еще в Мунго была я... И мне очень хотелось верить, что для Рема это было еще одним плюсом.  
  
***  
  
– А спорим, у меня заплаток больше?  
Мы с Ремом и Моуди только что передали Гарри его родственничкам (само собой, взяв с них обещание быть паиньками) и теперь медленно шли по одной из прилегающих к вокзалу улиц, разыскивая безлюдное место, откуда можно было бы аппарировать.  
Рем невесело улыбнулся в ответ. Черт, а мне ведь так хотелось, чтобы он хоть ненадолго отвлекся от мрачных мыслей.  
– Ты куда сейчас? – спросила его.  
– На Гриммо.  
– Я с тобой.  
– И думать забудьте, вы, оба! – вмешался Моуди. – Пока не появится адвокатишко с завещанием Сириуса, никто не сможет сказать, чей это сейчас дом. Может, там уже на пороге вас новая хозяйка поджидает – Малфоиха белобрысая? Или, того лучше, ее сестричка?  
– Любишь ты каркать, – пробурчала я и, не дожидаясь лекции про «вечную, неусыпную, постоянную и какие там еще бывают» бдительность, толкнула первую попавшуюся дверь. Чье-то парадное, замечательно. Пустое, еще лучше. – Идем со мной, – втянула туда Рема и, не дав ему и слова сказать, аппарировала.  
  
***  
  
– Где мы? – огляделся он, как только ноги коснулись деревянного пола.  
– У меня. – Вернее, у нас с папой, в нашем тайном убежище. Но папа сейчас сюда точно не придет, не время. Значит – «у меня». – Или у нас с тобой. Если захочешь.  
  
А он захочет, он точно захочет. Вон как смотрит – восхищенно, счастливо. И, само собой, немного тревожно: так большие мальчики часто беспокоятся за глупых девочек.  
  
– Тебе не стоило этого делать.  
В ответ ему – невинный взгляд, и вот он уже смутился, задергал завязки своего дурацкого плаща.  
– Я про аппарацию. Ты ведь еще не окрепла после ранения.  
– Я больше не буду!  
На пол, на пол этот чертов плащ! И свитер тоже на пол, и брю…  
  
– Дора! – его пальцы легли поверх моих, как раз возившихся с его ремнем. – Не надо…  
– Еще как надо! Рем, я тебя люблю. И ты меня тоже, правда?  
– Конечно, ты самая лучшая девушка из всех, которые мне встречались, но…  
– Тогда давай без «но»?  
Но брюки его все-таки оставила в покое, ненадолго. Лучше уж сделать то, о чем так давно мечтала: коснуться губами морщинок.  
Теплые, родные… И пахнут солнцем.  
  
Мама бы обязательно спросила: «Что значит – солнцем? Что за странный запах такой?» А папа бы понял.  
Интересно, Рем знает, как оно пахнет?  
– Солнце? Как твоя улыбка, Дора.  
Мочка уха такая нежная, беззащитная. А щеки колючие, губы сразу загорелись, будто воспламеняющего зелья попробовала…  
А его губы… Мерлин, как я раньше без них жила?  
«Я люблю тебя, теперь уже точно знаю – люблю!»  
  
А раньше могла жить, потому что не знала – как оно бывает. Когда тот, о ком столько думала, представляла, мечтала, вдруг целует тебя. И не ласково, нерешительно, а горячо, страстно. Когда трещит под его пальцами футболка.  
«Как же хорошо, что лифчика нет, и он может сразу целовать грудь!»  
  
И даже когда на секунду потемнело в глазах, когда Рем толкнул меня на кровать, все равно – пусть не хорошо, но… нормально. И резкие, жгучие поцелуи – нормально, правда. И даже привкус крови во рту, и…  
  
А вот его испуганный, виноватый взгляд, то, что он отстранился и смотрит с ужасом – ненормально, неправильно, «что ты делаешь, Рем, вернись!»  
  
– Поранил тебя…  
«Какая разница!»  
– Опасно…  
«Плевать».  
– Отказаться от всего этого, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
«Уже поздно, Рем. Уже слишком».  
Нет, он же не собирается бросить меня из-за такой ерунды? Он же не хочет?..  
  
– Прости меня, Тонкс, но так действительно будет лучше.  
_Тонкс._ Не _Дора._  
Наверное, надо сказать, что я все понимаю. Только как, как это можно понять?! Кому лучше? Тебе? Одному, в пустом доме? Или вообще без дома. Мне?  
«И он что-нибудь да принесет...»  
  
– Наверное, нам пока не стоит видеться?  
Надо бы сказать, что стоит, все равно, что нам не видеться нельзя, а не могу, слова застревают в горле, будто прижатые тяжелым и острым железным наконечником.  
Я повернулась лицом к ветру, и мне досталась стрела.  
  
  
**3.**  
  
Дверь мне открыла Молли – в блекло-серой мантии, с такими же серыми, будто запылившимися волосами. А у меня даже не было сил спросить ее, что же случилось. Что такого стряслось, из-за чего она вдруг в одну ночь поседела?  
  
В одну дурацкую, душную ночь, половину которой я провела, свернувшись на диване и всхлипывая. А потом – то замирая от счастья, то умирая от любви, целовала солнечные морщинки Рема. Чтобы проснуться и понять, что его больше нет в моей жизни – только четыре стены, окно, а за ним не по-летнему хмурое утро: туман и серые облака. А теперь и такая же серая Молли, до чего ей не идет этот цвет!  
  
«Что случилось?» – крутилось на языке и никак не могло от него оторваться. Ладно, сама расскажет: Молли не тот человек, который может хоть что-то долго скрывать.  
  
– Билл...  
– Что с Биллом? – Я так надеялась, что тревоги в голосе было больше, чем безразличия.  
Молли взглянула на меня озадаченно:  
– Билл собрался жениться на этой... француженке. Хочет в июле пригласить ее к нам, пожить некоторое время.  
– Это, конечно, ужасно, но...  
– Большей глупости представить себе невозможно! – оборвала меня Молли. – Француженка! И он еще мальчик совсем! Вот в наше время... а впрочем... Но француженка!  
  
Она вышла в кухню, не переставая бурчать, а я и не поняла: что ужасного случилось? Конечно, Флер та еще фифа, высокомерная и противная, но нельзя же так расстраиваться?  
  
А потом по лестнице с грохотом скатились близнецы: в одинаковых серых майках, темных штанах... и с одинаково седыми волосами. Да что с ними со всеми?..  
  
Близнецы, смеясь, перебрасывались только им понятными фразами, то и дело стараясь втянуть в свою веселую перепалку меня. Люди, с которыми произошло что-то страшное, так себя не ведут, правда же? Хотя... это ведь Дред и Фордж, они и в аду на сковородке будут дурачиться.  
  
– Привет, Тонкс! – Джинни спустилась неслышно, села рядом, обняла за плечи. – Ой! Что с тобой случилось?  
Я рассматривала ее бледное, будто вылинявшее до оттенков старой колдографии лицо, черное платье и пепельные волосы. Долго-долго, пока не поняла, что ведь и правда – со мной. Это все случилось со мной. Это мой мир утратил краски, стал черно-белым. Вернее, черным и серым, белого там тоже почти не было.  
  
***  
  
_Мы с Ремом идем, обнявшись, по горячей от солнца улице. Яркие блики по окнам и витринам, ветер вплетается в ветви деревьев, шелестит листьями – изумрудными, салатовыми, фисташковыми. Обняться крепче, еще – только бы не потерять друг друга. Пыльная синь подъезда, обрезанный захлопнувшейся дверью солнечный луч – и мы аппарируем, ко мне, к нам, туда, где скрипучие красные половицы и такого же цвета вино в бокалах. Падаем на пестрое – охра, янтарь и багрянец – покрывало, и еще ближе друг к другу, сильнее, до самого конца... Только вместе._  
  
Если это сон, можно, я не буду просыпаться?  
  
Оказалось – нельзя.  
  
***  
  
Краски для меня остались только во сне.  
  
А потом наступало утро, и мир снова становился черно-белым.  
Жить там оказалась куда проще, чем в настоящем, ярком. Предметы больше не прыгали, стараясь увернуться от руки или шлепнуться на пол. Мебель не вставала на пути, поворачиваясь острыми углами; заклинания удавались. И чужие легко было просчитывать – по движению палочки. Очень медленному, как на первых уроках по чарам, когда Флитвик нам объяснял основные принципы работы заклинаний. За его рукой тогда тянулся яркий след, показывая, какую фигуру должна выписать палочка. Оказывается, такой след есть у каждого заклинания. Раньше я его не видела, теперь стала замечать: будто хитро свернутая жемчужная нить возникает, только успевай картинки в учебнике вспоминать и защищаться правильно.  
  
Иногда приходило в голову, что мне стоило бы объясниться с Ремом до битвы в министерстве. Чтобы он еще тогда послал меня к черту. Мир превратился бы в четкий, ясный и застывший, я не проиграла бы Беллатрикс, и Сириус бы остался жив.  
Черно-белая Тонкс с этим бы справилась – она ловка и неуязвима. Нельзя же умереть, если и так не живешь?  
  
***  
  
– Идиотка!  
Лицо у Кингсли – серое-серое, и губы такие же. Только черные глаза и выделяются, и такой в них страх, страх за меня... Когда мне было пятнадцать, мама так же смотрела, перед тем, как начать свое: «Где ты была всю ночь, мы тут с ума сходим!».  
А Кингсли сейчас на меня орёт:  
– Тонкс, ты что, совсем спятила?! Кто, ну кто ставит щит от Авады?!  
– Я же не знала, что это Авада.  
– А зеленая вспышка тебе ни о чем не сказала?  
Зеленая? Но я видела серую!  
  
***  
  
– Как думаешь, мне лучше уволиться? – об этом я решилась спросить только после четвертой рюмки. Кингсли покачал головой:  
– По крайней мере, перейти в другой отдел. Я слышал, в финансовом место освободилось. Хочешь, замолвлю словечко?  
Не хочу. Финансовый отдел, это ведь ужас какой-то! Сидеть, мозоль на заднице натирать, как Моуди говорил. Но куда мне еще, с моими черно-белыми днями?  
  
– Это ведь последствия ранения, да?  
– Конечно.  
  
– А в Мунго что говорят?  
Что сердечные раны они не лечат.  
– Что физически со мной все в порядке. Впрочем, особенности организмов метаморфов до сих пор мало изучены. Возможно, все еще восстановится.  
  
А пока я буду смотреть цветные сны.  
  
***  
  
Работа – это длинные-предлинные ряды цифр. Красиво. Анализировать их совсем не трудно: взмах палочки – и те, что одного оттенка, собираются в картинку. А я только слежу за тем, чтобы картинка была правильной. Если красиво – значит, правильно. Это же так просто, да?  
И Келли, новая начальница, мной довольна, даже разок похвалила, пусть и сквозь зубы. Но для нее и такое – чересчур, не зря же ее девочки из отдела за глаза называют стервой. А она ведь только требует правильно выполнять работу, а не «придирается к каждой букве». Келли правильна, ее оттенки идеально вписываются в обстановку кабинета, картинка красива... Чего еще желать?  
  
***  
  
– Кингсли, я так больше не могу. Я умру там, там все такое... неподвижное.  
Я рассказывала про черно-белые картинки, застывшие и красивые. Про то, как с ними удобно. Так удобно, что и самой хочется замереть, остановиться, не нарушать всеобщей гармонии. И что еще немного – и остановлюсь.  
Он слушал – внимательно так, сочувственно. А потом предложил выполнять задания Ордена. Дежурить в Хогсмиде. Все совершенно неофициально, само собой.  
– Понимаю.  
– В стычки не вмешиваться.  
– Не буду.  
– Если что-то случится, сообщи патронусом, а сама сразу же убирайся оттуда.  
– Конечно.  
Сколько глупых слов еще надо сказать, чтобы он перестал смотреть на меня, как на больную?  
– Ты же можешь вызывать патронуса?  
– О, Мерлин! Кингсли!  
Взмах палочки, но вместо привычной картинки – залитая солнцем платформа, к которой вот-вот подкатит Хогвартс-экспресс; солнечные морщинки в уголках глаз, солнечные квадраты на каменном полу вокзала. Только само солнце блеклое и почему-то напоминает луну, а патронус... Сначала я решила, что это огромная лохматая дворняга. Но морда слишком узкая, а на хвосте – кисточка.  
Оборотень.  
Мой патронус теперь – оборотень.  
Что ж, раз настоящего Рема я могу видеть только во сне, пусть рядом будет его бледная копия. Пусть охраняет меня, как мог бы охранять он. Но он занят, он не может – важное задание Ордена. Куда важнее моего. И правильно: я бы не вынесла, если бы Рем тоже стал частью серого мира. Он должен оставаться настоящим – пусть даже только в моих снах.  
  
***  
  
– Тонкс, а ты где встречаешь Рождество? – высунулась из-за кипы бумаг Келли.  
– Не знаю, еще не думала.  
  
Вернее, думала – о том, как всем отказать. Ладно еще Молли, пусть мне и показалось, будто она что-то заподозрила – какое мне дело и до нее, и до того, что она обо мне всем расскажет? Но ведь родителей не проведешь, особенно папу: он знает всех моих друзей, и никакое «у подружки» с ним не прокатит. Значит, придется сидеть за семейным столом и изображать радость. А папа будет притворяться, что верит мне. А мама – что не замечает того, как он кладет чайную ложку не на блюдце, а прямо на скатерть, как всегда делает, когда расстроен.  
  
– Не хочешь присоединиться к нашей компании?  
Мне не послышалось? Келли меня приглашает! То ли она никакая не стерва, то ли я выгляжу так, что даже ей меня стало жаль.  
– Нет, спасибо! Я давно уже обещала родителям, с этой новой работой мы и так редко видимся.  
– Ну, как хочешь. Просто ты в последнее время неважно выглядишь, и я решила, тебе стоит развеяться. Передумаешь – скажи, еще три дня впереди.  
Значит, все-таки стало жаль. Впрочем, теперь я знаю, что соврать родителям. «Встречаю рождество с коллегами». Спасибо, Келли!  
  
***  
  
В десять вечера закрылись все магазины, даже тот, в котором я купила бутерброд и три маленьких, на один раз, бутылочки бренди. Продавец там еще как-то странно на меня посмотрел. Вроде хотел что-то сказать, но сумел только пробормотать:  
– Счастливого Рождества, мэм.  
Счастливого одинокого Рождества!  
  
На продуваемых ледяным ветром улицах я продержалась почти до двенадцати. А потом... Ладно, я ведь давно собиралась заглянуть в _ту комнату_. А сейчас она наверняка пуста: полнолуние закончилось, и едва оправившийся от недавнего обращения Ремус проводит время в Норе.  
  
Аппарировала на Гриммо, дверь сразу же открылась.  
Легко и быстро – и как я когда-то умудрялась все время цеплять подставку для зонтов? – прошла по коридору, теперь в подвал, до конца и налево. Обитая металлом дверь была не заперта. При свете Люмоса удалось рассмотреть плиты пола и серые стены с глубокими царапинами, наверняка от когтей.  
– Счастливого Рождества, – пожелала себе, пристраиваясь возле одной из стен и открывая последнюю бутылку.  
Она, кстати, оказалась самой неудачной. Те две, которые выпила на улице, просто согрели кровь, заставили ее быстрее бежать по жилам. От этой же из глаз хлынули слезы, крупные. Чуть ли не с горох. Так и рыдала, пока не заснула прямо на полу. Впрочем, сны все равно были красивые.  
  
  
**4.**  
  
Потом я часто приходила в ту комнату. Привычно садилась на пол, разглядывала потолок, иногда проводя пальцем вдоль какой-нибудь из царапин – глубокой, похожей на огромную запятую. Родителям говорила, что ночую у друзей, и успокаивала себя тем, что почти не врала.  
«Мы же друзья, Рем?»  
А они мне почти верили.  
  
***  
  
Проснулась среди ночи – от того, что в щеку ткнулось что-то холодное. Холодное и мокрое, как собачий нос. Открыла глаза и встретилась с другими – будто светящимися в темноте. Медленно села, стараясь не потревожить, не рассердить лежавшую рядом собаку. Или не собаку? Вытянутая морда, хвост с кисточкой...  
Передо мной был мой патронус – но не прозрачно-лунный, серебристый, как обычно, а вполне материальный, теплый и мохнатый, да еще и воняющий псиной.  
  
Возможно, если бы я не перестала в последнее время следить за временем; вернее, если бы оно позволяло за собой следить, а не убегало, не уворачивалось от меня, не позволяя и прикоснуться – я бы вспомнила, что сегодня полнолуние. И не сидела бы сейчас в одной комнате с оборотнем. Мерлин, только я могла так влипнуть! И жалко было даже не себя, а Рема. Что с ним будет, когда он очнется и увидит мой труп? Или узнает, что случилось именно то, чего он так хотел избежать?! Что же теперь делать, что делать, что же мне де...  
  
Я осторожно встала на четвереньки, попробовала вытащить полу куртки из-под волчьего бока. Не получилось. Дернула сильнее – он зарычал.  
– Тихо, тихо... Хороший зверь... Будь умницей, и завтра я тебе дам вкусную косточку... Хотя завтра тебе будет не нужно. Ты, главное, меня сейчас не ешь, а то Ремус расстроится. Вернее, ты, когда станешь Ремусом...  
Оборотень услышал имя, вздрогнул, взглянул – как мне показалось, вопросительно! Он что, понимает?  
– Ты меня узнаешь?  
Замахал хвостом. Понимает. Узнает. Не набрасывается. Значит, он под действием аконитового? Что ж, говорят, что дуракам везет. Мне повезло?  
  
Осторожно вытащила куртку из-под него, надела, направилась к двери. Сзади послышалось тихое поскуливание.  
– Рем? – обернулась. Он лежал, опустив голову на вытянутые лапы, и печально смотрел на меня. – Ты что, не хочешь, чтобы я уходила? Мне остаться?  
Само собой, он не ответил. Зато выть перестал. Пришлось вернуться, сесть рядом.  
  
До чего приятно было привалиться к теплому боку! Распутывать густую шерсть, то и дело сдувая с пальцев мягкий подшерсток, чесать за ухом и рассказывать, рассказывать. О том, как мне было плохо без него все это время. Про цветные сны и одинокое Рождество. О том, что я его люблю.  
  
Ушла я только под утро, успев закрыть за собой дверь до того, как зашла луна.  
  
***  
  
Кингсли как-то обмолвился, что Ремус стал чаще бывать в Норе. Я сделала выводы и вовсе перестала туда приходить. Было страшно: а что, если он помнил все, что я ему тогда наговорила? Нет, наверняка не помнил – иначе не удержался бы, отругал за то, что заявилась на Гриммо одна, причем в полнолуние!  
Или ему все равно? Нет, такого быть не могло – он ведь такой ответственный! Даже если бы не хотел со мной разговаривать, наябедничал... вернее, поговорил бы с Кингсли или Аластором, а уж кто-нибудь из них обязательно отругал бы меня.  
Но как узнать: помнит, нет? Не у Ремуса же самого спрашивать?  
  
Собственно, почему бы и не у него? В черно-белом «не сне» я не расплачусь, не возьму его за руку, не заговорю о том, как он мне нужен. Просто узнаю несколько фактов. Работа у меня такая: узнавать, сравнивать, анализировать.  
  
***  
  
– Помнят ли оборотни то, что происходит с ними, если они под действием аконитового? – переспросил он. – События – нет.  
«Ф-фу-у, слава Мерлину!»  
– ...Помнятся ощущения...  
«Что?!»  
– Обычно это чувство одиночества – бесконечного одиночества. Правда, в прошлый раз... даже не знаю, как объяснить, – он задумался ненадолго. – Мне казалось, что рядом был кто-то, кто-то, кому я не безразличен... или даже дорог... Такого давно не случалось – с тех самых пор, как не стало Бродяги.  
Он улыбнулся: знакомые морщинки веером. Только серые-серые, не настоящие. Как иногда хочется заснуть, не дожидаясь ночи, и к черту мир фактов и четких линий!  
  
– Понятно. Спасибо, Ремус!  
– Не за что, Тонкс.  
  
  
**5.**  
  
Из больничного крыла мы с Ремусом вышли вместе. Сначала даже за руки держались, только он свою быстро отдернул – наверное, чтобы не заразить меня одним прикосновением. Мерлин, какой же он глупый!  
  
Перед глазами все еще мелькали то вспышки заклинаний, то растерянные лица ребят в больничном крыле. Вспоминались слова Минервы о Снейпе, обрывки рассказа Гарри, обнявшиеся и рыдающие Молли и Флер.  
  
Волосы у Молли почему-то были рыжими, а не серыми, какими я уже привыкла их видеть. Но ведь в настоящем не бывает цветов, а я сейчас не сплю: во сне я никогда не была такой усталой. Хотя нет: я ведь сказала Рему о том, что люблю его, что мы должны быть вместе. А такое я ему говорю только во сне.  
  
Кажется, я совсем запуталась. Скорей бы добраться до Хогсмида, потом через камин домой... Или на Гриммо? Нет, лучше к родителям.  
  
– Дора... – голос Ремуса звучал печально. Обреченно, я бы сказала, звучал. Примерно так же, как давным-давно, когда он признался мне в том, что оборотень. – Я тебя обманул.  
– А?..  
– Под действием аконитового оборотни помнят все, что с ними происходит.  
– Но...  
– Я и не думал признаваться, чтобы не обнадеживать – даже не знаю, кого из нас больше. Надеялся защитить тебя – от себя. А сегодня, когда...  
– ...Когда тот здоровенный тип разбрасывался заклинаниями во все стороны?  
Ремус кивнул.  
– Я бы хотел оберегать тебя сам.  
– Ты и так это делал, все время.  
  
***  
  
Потом, Рем, потом. Я обязательно отвечу на все твои вопросы – не сейчас, позже. Расскажу про моего нового патронуса, даже покажу, если захочешь.  
  
Пока же мы аппарируем, обнявшись, туда, где скрипучий пол и пестрое одеяло на кровати.  
– Я люблю тебя, Рем, люблю! – во сне это можно повторять сколько угодно, и он все равно не уйдет, не начнет бормотать чушь всякую.  
– Я тебя тоже, Дора.  
  
Можно, я больше не буду просыпаться?  
Даже в постели, где рядом со мной – еще теплый отпечаток другого тела, а подушка пахнет так же, как волчья шерсть тогда...  
  
***  
  
«Дора, мы не могли бы сегодня увидеться?» – фиолетовая записка мелко подрагивала. И все нормально у меня с руками, просто слишком сильно дует из вентилятора. Эти, из климатичесПейринг:кой лаборатории, совсем помешались на «наиболее благоприятной температуре». В кабинете холодно, как в старом склепе. А что меня в жар бросило, это... Просто так – и ничего интересного!  
  
Перо в руке тоже не удержать, а клякса вышла похожей на растопырившего щупальца осьминога. Ничего себе ответ получился! Лучше уж все ему самой рассказать, вряд ли Ремус что-то поймет в этих черно-бе... черно-фиолетовых разводах.  
Фи-о-ле-то-вых?!  
  
***  
  
Цветной мир обрушился на меня, стоило подняться из-за стола. Неясный и таинственный, как раньше, со своими загадками, лабиринтами и, конечно же, постоянно падающими вещами!  
Ах да, еще со _взглядами_, давненько их не было.  
Привет, дорогие, я по вам почти соскучилась!  
  
– Тонкс! – Келли смерила меня таким негодующим взглядом, что чуть дырку не прожгла. – Я думала, уж кому-кому, а дочери Андромеды Блэк достанет вкуса, чтобы не следовать нелепой моде. Что у тебя сегодня на голове? Что это за цвет? И что ты де... Не-ет!!!  
  
И зачем так орать? Подумаешь, чернильница упала... на ковер... и на платье... и на отчет, с которым она неделю возилась. Сейчас махнем палочкой, и...  
– Ты издеваешься?!  
Упс... Загорелось... А причем тут я? Я даже палочку в эту сторону не направляла!  
  
– Так, вон отсюда. И не возвращайся, пока не сможешь вести себя, как взрослый человек!  
  
Как взрослый человек... Это что, никогда, что ли?  
Ну и ладно. Не больно-то и хотелось.  
Я иду на свидание!  
  


_-fin-_


End file.
